ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Thol
"You know, there are psychotic humans, dark ultras, and fusion Kaiju, this guy, this one GUY, is more scary than all of them combined." -Ultraman Animus when asked about Lee Thol. Lee Thol is a villain in Ultraman Animus, and also, the leader of SNAKE and also at the same time, the NWL, and is secretly someone even more deadly than either, he first appear midway through the series, and is constantly interfering with the heroes plans. Height: 6'5 feet. Birthday: October 18, 2857. History Lee Thol was believed to be born around 100 years before the events of Ultraman Animus starts, but thanks to acquiring an Anti-Age suit, his has the looks of being in his early 50s, he was originally a detective, and a great, Justice loving famous one at that, but he longed for something more interesting, so he joined the ranks of SNAKE to help destroy all evil beings and aliens invading Earth, and quickly rose to power, becoming the Vice Commander in the group,becoming a legend with the help of his boss Anne Yuri but soon he became corrupt due to a certain.....incident that occurred which had scarred him forever, soon after this, a secret transfer was made and he overtook Anne Yuri as the Supreme Commander of SNAKE, and blackmailing Yuri to do what he needed her to do, as he now believed every alien or non human was a criminal, and whatever had to be done had to be done to stop them, even if it meant secretly committing crimes himself to punish innocent aliens, but in the public eye and to most members he was still the Vice Commander, as a section of SNAKE had broke off and joined the NWL, among those were Thol himself, settle playing both sides, only to the knowledge of his most trusted comrades, and Yuri. Personality Thol is a man with two personalities, his facaded personality, which is very eccentric, upbeat, and eager, though when he is angered in this state his is able to keep his cool, usually only glaring at who he's angry at to impose fear into them, he is very strict within his work, but is seemingly kind to his subordinates, and according to Animus, it is "very difficult to even suspect that he's evil". For nearly 70 years, both sides, SNAKE, and NWL, had no idea he was the leader of both of them, as many people in SNAKE were lead to believe that Anne Yuri was their commander while he secretly was in charge, revealing his job as the Supreme Commander only to his most trusted comrades, even Yuri herself seems to not know he's her boss, this is thanks to his skills at disguise and secrecy, which gives a hint to his true identity. He is also fond of poker, which he commonly will ask his subordinates if they have been playing it. He also likes to give people pet names, calling Yuri, "Annie", Animus, "Coffee Fiend", and Athena, "Helmet Hair". Quotes * "Hey there! Been playing a bit of poker lately eh?" * "To be honest Ms. helmet Hair, you've got some nerve." * "If someone asked me to give them 85 bucks, I'd do it if they gave me 86 bucks." Gallery Enraged.jpeg|Thol enraged when Animus forces him to show of his true identity. Trivia * His name is a pun on "lethal". * His character is based on Damon Gant from the first Ace Attorney, as both a higher-ups that have committed crimes and are secretly corrupt. Though Lee Thol is fully evil where Gant believed he was in the right and what he was doing was for justice. Category:Humans Category:Human Antagonists Category:Ultraman Animus Continuity Category:Members of SNAKE Category:Members of NWL Category:Fan Villain